


AstraNova

by NaylaScribbles



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anxiety, Beelzebub - Freeform, Canon Gay Relationship, Celestial Guantlet, Depression, Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Hazing, Hidden Power, Insecurities, Lucifer is soft, Luke - Freeform, M/M, Mental Illnesses, Multi, Naomi (OC) - Freeform, OP Character, Protective Lucifer, Satan - Freeform, Social Anxiety, Witches, barabatos, catacombs, sensitive side, simeon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaylaScribbles/pseuds/NaylaScribbles
Summary: Asmodeus has more to him than meets the eye.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Barbatos/Simeon, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 30





	AstraNova

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to read the chapter warnings.  
> Characters from the game Obey me will be OOC  
> My character/oc will be mentioned as needed  
> I ship Diavolo and Lucifer because the game p much ships it and they would be cute together.

This fic is getting revamped as I have a much clearer idea of what I want to do and where to go plot wise. I apologize for abruptly erasing the first chapter but I need to rewrite it based upon how I developed Asmo and his secrets. 

Comments are appreciated. 

AstraNova is something that has come to mind consistently over the past month and I am so excited to share it with you. 

I hope you all will stick with me while I rework the fic to be something better.


End file.
